Mikey Lenetia
Mikey Lenetia '''is, you guessed it, the avatar character for MikeyLenetia. Known for being the quintessential mage in the ITWverse, most users and characters alike commonly treated him with cautious respect, as he was both known for incredible kindness as well as his relatively lethal temper when angered. Having shown capabilities in black and white magic, as well as uncontrollable telepathy and some cases of telekinesis, he was a force to be reckoned with if he ever deemed it necessary to intervene. History Early Life A lot of Mikey's life before getting involved in the main events of the ITWverse has been shrouded in mystery, mostly due to the lack of people that could truly say they've known him since birth. It was possible that he had, and possibly even still has a major case of wanderlust, as he seemed to be at least acquaintances with a good handful of universes. Though it was clear he mainly visited the Final Fantasy universes and its locations, he has visited the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, the Fire Emblem universe, the Kingdom Hearts universe, the Teen Titans universe, and possibly even more. How much traveling he had done and how many people he met in the process, however, is currently also unknown. Possibly the first person he ever met and stayed attached to was his best friend of all, Princess Peach Toadstool, and the two have become nearly inseparable as a result. It's unclear as to how, but most characters that now stay with him throughout the ITW events were met sometime after that: Aerith Gainsborough was revived by him; Relm Arrowny has been taken in by him to ease the stress off of Strago; Sabin Rene Figaro has been known to spend time with him and his new-found love, Tifa Lockheart; Ashton Anchors, Gyoro, and Ururun have all taken a liking toward the mage after a chance encounter(quite possibly being Ashton's only streak of good luck in his life); Rydia of Mist seems to look up to him, and since has decided it isn't too bad she can't return to the Land of the Summoned Monsters; Lulu has taken solace at Mikey's abode when she needs a break from the stress of being a mother and from Wakka, her husband; timid Vivi Orunitia joined him and became fast friends with Relm; Starfire allowed a clone of herself to be eventually made by APZ so that she wouldn't be forced to leave his side repeatedly. Though each had come to Mikey throughout the ITW series' progression, it was clear that, for most of them, they knew Mikey from another time before the games ever really began. The Beginning and Then Some At first, Mikey's presence was very slight, as he knew almost no one. The first ITW topic that he got involved with was one of Mad Steve's ITW Waking Me Up topics, in which Princess Peach Toadstool would frequently place herself in the line of fire to try to actually subdue or soothe Mad Steve's wakings and wrath(quite frequently with no effect). As such, she was one of the most spared, and, satisfied, returned to Mikey's side. Since then, it was very rare for her to ever really get involved with being sent again, most likely due to Mikey's defensiveness over his best friend. During the course of this, KD Rio caught his eye, and the two began to talk, and eventually met one another. For the majority of the rest of that meeting topic, the two worked together, and it was there that Peach's crush on Link, who by now was in KD Rio's main group, became harder for her to deny. Link returned these feelings, but not before tragedy in the form of a Marth clone struck far too close and forced the depth of those feelings to develop far faster than either Peach or Link could expect. Meeting Shina Gado also developed multiple things, most dear to him being a life-long friendship between the fighter and the mage, which went as far to Mikey gaining the prestige of being able to call Shina by her real name. Through him, Shina also found and nurtured her feelings for KD, as well as vice-versa, and the result was the perfect opening for him and AP Zero to banish Cerey from KD, essentially returning full control to him(even if he drinks a Coke). Eventually, Mikey would also meet Derek and his crew, and would become fast friends with him, as well. Their friendship got to the point that he allowed some of his friends, most notably Peach herself, to go along and help defend the Ryaga from people that were trying to hijack it. Those two, alongside KD, would spend many days fostering their friendship and bond, both with each other and with their respective circle of friends. During the course of this, Mikey allowed for one event to happen in his abode, where they were trying to break into Mikey's room. It was minorly successful, in spite of not many people being able to complete the goal like he had hoped. An interesting note, however, would be that he didn't really allow people to step inside the room itself. Regardless of whatever that may have meant, the mage continued to enjoy being with his friends and seeing where their friendships would take him and his crew. Due to this, he met and befriended a good number of people. These numbers included, to varying degrees, SM, APZ, John Verideo, Phantom Fox, Jump, Zach, Mad Steve, and MK. Somewhere in the middle of this, several of Mikey's friends would start becoming closer to the Blue Wings, he would gain ownership over three pets(Angela the cat, Lola the bunny, and the Met Baron), and would be one of the first people to know about KD and Shina's engagement. However, not all good things were made to last, as Derek and the Blue Wings were called away to do missions in order to live. Though he kept in touch with both Mikey and KD Rio, it signaled for a lot of change. The Estate Games At first, it all was akin to what was normal for the group. KD Rio, this time, would be the one to start hosting the majority of the contests. From being woken up to being fought and stolen from, the contests being held within the walls of the Estate held and most likely did it all. For the most part, it was business as usual, and zany happenings were keeping spirits high and laughter aplenty... Then Dr. Ivo Robotnik attacked the Estate, bringing along with him the Chaos Emeralds. When he was eventually defeated, the Emeralds remained behind at the Estate, and after a bit of studying, KD Rio put them up for grabs in various areas of his property. Among the numbers trying to achieve all seven was none other than Mikey and his friends, thinking that it was all going to be in good fun. Before too long, though, the ever-sensitive mage, as well as a few members within the group, began to notice that things were changing within the ITW groups. Instead of being good sports, foul play, backstabbing, and violence became commonplace. Slowly but surely, however, Mikey's group would get all seven Chaos Emeralds, with the final Chaos Emerald being won via a favor from Derek who had just recently gotten back from his missions. After he had his fun, he had hoped that everyone would have calmed down, and allowed the Emeralds to once more be put up for grabs. However, more of the same happened. Only this time, the one that got all of the Chaos Emeralds was Derek and the Blue Wings, who played much more aggressively than Mikey and his friends had. In the process of the "Chaos Knight" round, in which seven members would take a Chaos Emerald and run amok the Estate, something even more unexpected happened. Derek attacked Knuckles, seized the Master Emerald, and shattered it into shards, making yet another challenge that usurped KD Rio from being in control. Hurt and disgusted at how people were acting, Mikey himself refused to act. Having seen enough of his friends turning on one another over a competition, which resulted in several scares such as Vivi almost getting attacked, Relm being threatened in Mikey's own home by a visitor, and Peach losing her mind toward the darkness left in her by the Shadow Queen, the mage closed his doors to any participation in the event. It took a visit from Shina, Link, and Stefan to respark the playful fire in the mage's heart, and they were well on their way to rekindling the spirit that had originally brought them all together... until something happened that brought it all to a screeching halt. The Aftermath and Eclipse Island For months, no one had ever heard of Mikey or his friends again, not even in passing. To this point, outside of that specific group of people, no one knew what had occurred in the Lenetia household whatsoever. On top of that, even through Mad Steve's "If They Were Trying to Wake Me Up! (The Final Slaughter)" there was no hint of their returning. It wouldn't be until KD Rio and Shina were a week into their vacation in Station Square that they would get an unexpected visit from Mikey himself, urging them to return home. There, it seemed that the three would discover that Derek and the Blue Wings had indeed paid KD a visit, and took the ''HYPER DEATH RAY'' along with them. After a fleeting goodbye to Shina and an offer to help them if they ever should need it, Mikey left the Estate ground and has yet to be seen again by any other group. However, his actions when being alone, as well as when he returned home and broke the news to his friends at home, seemed like a far-cry as to how the ever-carefree mage had been in the past. What happened during the months' time that passed between "The Estate Incident" and the present? Only time may tell... Appearance Mikey was a 21 year-old guy with shoulder-length red hair, with royal blue eyes to match. His body type has pretty much always been masked by the sky blue cloak and royal blue robes that he would wear, and the cloak itself had sleeves for his robed arms to fit through. The cuffs and trim had emerald green threading, and the cloak itself was tied together with a red gem in the center of a slightly lighter red ribbon. Very rarely was he seen in differing colors, but no one has ever had the opportunity to see him for more than a day aside from his own friends. He was almost always seen with a carefree smile, and commonly alongside a heartfelt laugh or two. Character and Personality Mikey Lenetia was always known to be a kind-hearted soul that would do anything for a friend(within reason). He actively helped whenever asked, and only showed his wicked and destructive temper to those that both deserved and asked for it. Fiercely loyal, it would be no surprise if he would throw himself in harm's way in order to protect a friend from danger. In spite of the terrible power that coursed through his veins in the form of lethal black magic, however, he never was extremely keen on being forceful. Instead, he commonly would be the voice of reason, and most commonly the keeper of the peace. He also seemed to hate getting involved in conflict, and would only insert himself into a battle if there was seemingly no other sound choice. Whether or not it was because of his telepathy, Mikey was also very good at being a listener, a shoulder to cry on, and someone to turn to for advice, as well. On top of his magic, he'd been known to enjoy music in almost all forms. Mikey also had a love toward art, animals(with a bias toward cats), natural beauty(mostly in the case of waterfalls and fountains), and toward singing itself. Sometimes, when he was by himself, it was said you could even hear him sing... even if the melody was haunting. Allies, Acquaintances, and Enemies Allies *Princess Peach Toadstool *Ashton Anchors, Gyoro, & Ururun *Shina Gado *Stef ''*STATIC*''''' ... Unknown. Category:Characters Category:Avatar Characters